Rescue Operation GO!
"Rescue Operation GO!" (1x02) is the second session of Breadgar's Campaign 'and the second session in 'Chapter 2. After the skirmish at Humil, the seven people who fought off the abominations would form a group. This group is hired by Captain Lasander to search for the missing civilians taken by orks. They enter the forest at first light, unbeknownst to what lays ahead of them. Synopsis The group begin their trek into the forest to search for the missing civilians. The forest is well spread out, the trees are about ten feet tall in height and the various foliage creates a forest ceiling that allows a lot of sunlight to trickle in. The forest is alive with the sounds of the various fauna. As they travel deeper into the forest, the forest ceiling gets denser and less light trickles in. The sounds of the forest also quietens as they get deeper. Eventually they reach a point where the forest is completely quiet and there is so little sunlight that the forest is almost pitch dark. The group eventually reaches a clearing where it is more well lit and reach a very tall cliff. The group figure out an illusion is set on the cliff to disguise its true nature. It is here they meet a figure who goes by the name of Dawning. Dawning breaks down the illusion before mysteriously disappearing into the shadows of the forest. The cliff reveals itself to be a large cave mouth that leads to a metal unlocked door. The group go through the door to find a large white marble foyer with one door to the west. The group enter the room and unlock the true contents of the room by dismantling the illusion of the room. The illusion reveals a single hospital bed with a metal tray that holds metallic medicinal instruments such as knives of varying lengths. Ann’lyse jumps to the worst conclusion and thinks her family has possibly been experimented on and hits the tray out of rage. Aamon comforts her while Talucia tries to sedate her with a dart. He misses but Mysora notices and being already distrustful of Talucia, a confrontation between the two erupts which finishes when Mysora storms out back into the foyer and notices another door on the opposite side of the first door. The group enters the room with the exception of Mysora who inspects the inside of the room from just outside the doorway. As the group enters the room, the door suddenly slams shut with just Mysora outside. The rest of the group are confronted by a slot opening up to the left of the room where clumps of dirt and rock pour into and mix with the layers of sand on the floor of the room. These three elements form into an earth elemental which the group handily dispatch of. The party exit the room and reunite with Mysora. They take notice of a third door in which the entire group enter this time around. They are again locked into the room when the door is slammed shut. They are confronted by a single brazier from which sparks leap from. These sparks continue and quicken in pace as the sparks eventually quicken to the point where the sparks make an ominous howling face. The brazier then explodes, knocking out Marutavik and nearly knocking out Eve. The group recuperates before exiting the room to find a glowing circle sigil in the middle of the room. It reveals itself to a form of lift that lifts up the group high up into a new and larger room. This new room has two platforms ten feet high on both sides of the room, with stairs that lead up to them and objects of two varieties on both sides. There are six jugs on the left containing dirt and six braziers on the right. At the very front of the room, a portal appears and three humanoid figures emerge. Stepping out from the portal is a very large humanoid flanked by two smaller humanoids . The large humanoid stands at nine feet tall and is very dark in skin color. They are wearing black baggy pants with a white dress shirt and dark blue blazer. The two smaller humanoids are wearing similar apparel but are lighter in color, with their clothes being a lighter blue in color. The left arm of the large humanoid is made of dirt and soil with patches of stone on the elbow. The right arm’s skin is cracked and little wisps of fire flick off the skin. The two legs are watery when looked at it. The two smaller humanoids are paler in comparison to the big humanoid but are still relatively dark in complexion. The one on the right has an arm made of earth and one made of cracked skin with fire wisps. The Other has the complete opposite in terms of appearance. The Large humanoid stares at the group with its hands clasped behind its back before finally speaking in a deep voice. “''Well done on defeating the two elemental creatures. Admittedly a child would have defeated the both of them in half the time and effort but still, *they start clapping sarcastically* impressive''.” The group respond somewhat aggressively and begin to interrogate this new comer for information. Talks break down when the new comer responds hostilely and arrogantly. This figure asks the group to leave and says he has no idea or has not seen any humans here. The group get the feeling he is lying. The large humanoid loses patience and orders his subordinates to dispose of the group. Two slots, one on each side of the room open up. Dirt and rocks streams from the left while raw fire streams from the right slot. The two elementals form to be one combo elemental, with the body of an earth elemental but with fiery wisps around the body. In the following encounter, Ambrose kills one of the subordinates while Marutavik brutally and quickly ends the threat of the Combo Elemental. In the end, the remaining subordinate almost kills Ann’lyse through a massive meteor-like attack but dies from the sheer exhaustion that occurred as a result. The group take a short rest before heading up a new lift that goes up into the ceiling that leads to a cage that contains the missing civilians. Talucia voids himself into the cage and finds a lever while Aamon transforms into a skeleton horse and successfully breaks a portion of the cage to make just enough room for all the civilians to escape. The group however finds themselves stuck in a room with no exit. Their luck turns when Dawning breaks down the wall illusion to the right of the room, allowing the civilians and the party to make their escape back to Humil. The group goes to the Barracks to get the second half of the payment. Afterwards, Cpt Lasander asks the group on what they saw. The group explains what had happened and Cpt Lasander then explains the various kidnappings and raids that had been occurring in the Caelish territories. He asks the party to travel to a outpost near the central border to get reinforcements to help defend Humil. The group agrees before going to the Lucky Few Tavern to rest. When you rest and sleep, the entire group experiences very vivid and clear dreams. They wake up at nine o’clock and prepare to leave for their trip. Talucia refuses to go on horseback so Eve uses hold person on him long enough for Ambrose to tie him to the side of the horse. The group leave with a soldier named Collins who will lead the way to Caelos Outpost. The group ride and Talucia finally gets a message from REDACTED (REDACTED). The group ride in the direction of Caelos Border with Talucia still attached to the side of the horse.